


A Night of Firsts

by ladyblahblah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who say there's nothing new under the sun have never met these two.  Spoilers for <i>A Study In Pink</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little study of a changing relationship, because sometimes those are fun. Plus a little ACD quote thrown in, just for the hell of it.

 

 

It wasn't, naturally, the first time that John had killed a man. He may have been a doctor, but he'd been a soldier every bit as much. It was the first time he'd done so when it wasn't an act for queen and country, though, for all that it had felt surprisingly similar. Fascinating how much working with Sherlock Holmes felt like being back at war sometimes.

It wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, the first time that Sherlock's life had been in danger. He didn't make a habit of it, but it was hardly new. Being saved by someone else wasn't an experience he was terribly used to, however. Nor was it, he was surprised to discover, an entirely unpleasant one.

The sight of Sherlock in that room, nearly swallowing a pill that a known murderer had given him wasn't the first time that John realized the man was probably quite certifiably insane. Not the first time since he'd met him; hell, not even the first time that _hour_.   It was, however, the first time he realized just how very much Sherlock needed looking after.

For England, home, and beauty, then. John Watson was equal to the task.

 

 


End file.
